Internet Protocol (IP) based data networks have many challenges in bandwidth restriction, low reliability, low availability, expensive cost, high demand for huge storage sectors, etc. To address such challenges, a Content Centric Network (CCN) has been developed. The CCN introduces new approaches to a network structure by delivering a request for content instead of an address of a host server.
CCN Communications are performed in a receiver-controlled method. A user who wants to perform data communication sends an interest message to another party via an available connection. Upon reception of the interest message, the other party, who owns data that matches or satisfies requirements for specifications included in the interest message, may send a matching content object in a reply to the user. The reply to the interest message should only include the data. In order to reach as many potential data sources having minimum bandwidth costs as possible, the interest message may be sent using broadcast or multicast functions on an underlying transport layer.
A Forwarding Information Base (FIB) used in the CCN is a table of destinations of the interest messages, configured to detect content names by performing the longest prefix matching within each CCN node. Each prefix entry in the FIB may represent a list of destinations rather than a single destination. A Pending Interest Table (PIT) stores records of the interest messages having been received by matching them with their content names.
When large-sized content is sent over the CCN using a related-art FIB, there is the problem of wasting link traffic and caches on the links. In addition, if link speeds between nodes are significantly different, link traffic is also wasted and content delivery speed becomes slower.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.